Coated cemented carbide (e.g., cemented [cobalt] tungsten carbide) cutting inserts that exhibit a surface zone of binder enrichment are in use for metal cutting applications. The surface zone of binder enrichment may be stratified such as shown in the article “The Microstructural Features and Cutting Performance of the High Edge Strength Kennametal Grade KC850”, Proceedings of the Tenth Plansee Seminar, Reutte, Trol, Austria, Metalwerke Plansee A. G. (1981), pp. 613-627. The surface zone of binder enrichment may be non-stratified such as shown in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 34,180 to Nemeth et al. or U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,186 to Grab.
Current coated cemented carbide cutting inserts that exhibit a surface zone of binder enrichment have acceptable performance characteristics. However, it would still be desirable to provide a coated cemented carbide cutting insert that has improved performance characteristics.